


Snuffed Out Light

by TheOfficialHolyWater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Freeform, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other, Sad, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Sad Aone Takanobu, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, Sad Ending, Sad Hinata Natsu, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sad Karasuno, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad Nekoma, Sad Nishinoya Yuu, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad Takeda Ittetsu, Sad Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sad Tsukishima Kei, Sad Ukai Keishin, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Suicidal Hinata Shouyou, Suicide, sad miya osamu, sad sakusa kiyoomi, sad tendou satori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialHolyWater/pseuds/TheOfficialHolyWater
Summary: Character reactions to Hinata Shoyo's death. I suck at summaries lol, but I promise the book is good :p
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Ennoshita Chikara & Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouto & Narita Kazuhito, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kinoshita Hisashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Shimizu Kiyoko, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Takeda Ittetsu, Hinata Shouyou & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou & Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Keishin Ukai

_**"You can appreciate the light... but before that, you have to know the darkness"** _

* * *

**KEISHIN UKAI**

"3 pinches of paprika, ummmm.... what else?"

Keishin Ukai was not having a good day. He was _attempting_ to make some fancy dish he found online. After all, it was his and Takeda's 4 month anniversary today. It wasn't turning out that well... He had already burnt the rice... somehow. He had already set many things on fire. He turned off the stove and sighed. Take out it is.

He started cleaning up. He put away the dishes he's set out, put all the spices back into the cupboard, and dumped the burnt rice in the garbage bin. He was just about to put the pots in the sink, his phone rang out, the tinny melody of the Mario Kart theme playing from it. (A subject that earned him copious amounts of teasing from the team).

He picked up the phone and accepted the call, not looking at who it was.

"Keishin Ukai."

"Ukai-san. This is Dr. Morisuke calling from Miyagi General Hospital."

Ukai stilled. Why would he be getting a call from the hospital? Unless... no, he couldn't think like that. He shook his head and spoke again.

"Ah, yes, Morisuke-san. May I ask why you called?"

"Yes, well, Ukai-san, I believe you are familiar with Hinata Shouyou? You are his coach, correct?"

"Yes, I am his coach. Why?"

"Well earlier today, Hinata-kun was admitted to the hospital. I've checked his documents, and it seems his mother died when he was seven, and his father is nowhere to be found. You would be his next best legal guardian, so we contacted you."

Ukai clenched his phone tightly. Seven... Shouyou had been living on his own since he was seven?! Didn't he have a younger sister too? He took care of them both? Is that even possible?

"Will Shouyou be alright?"

There was a pause for a second.

"We... we did everything we could... I'm so sorry for your loss."

Ukai felt like his whole world was crashing down.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard incorrectly?"

"I'm sorry. He didn't make it."

"What... what happened?"

"He was found... in his bedroom... hanging from the ceiling. His neighbor found him there when she went to drop off his little sister from her playtime. He had at least 30 cuts on each wrist, most of them fresh. We could see some underlying scars that looked to be at least 6-7 years old."

6-7 years old... That meant when he was eight... He... killed himself? No, not possible, he was so happy, so bright! There's no way...

"I see... If there isn't any other information... I think I'll leave you be. I- I'll have to inform the others. Thank you for your efforts..."

"I'm sorry we weren't able to save him."

Ukai cut the phone. He sat. Sat on the floor. In the middle of the kitchen. Clenching his phone in his hand. Shouyou... had killed himself. we all thought he was so happy... But I guess not.

He let a single tear slip down his cheek as he leaned his head back against the cabinets.

"Why... Why?!"

He screamed out to the world. Shouyou was dead. Gone! Their little sunshine...

He let tears run down his cheeks in rivers. Their sunshine... was gone.

And he sat there, for a long, long time. He let the tears flow. He jut sat there. And that's where Takeda found him that evening. Sitting against the cabinets. Crying.


	2. Ittetsu Takeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! (The one day a year that I'm actually not happy to be single :p)

_**"Death is not the greatest loss in life... The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."** _

* * *

**Ittetsu Takeda**

"Kei? Keishin?"

Ittetsu rapped at the door. Funny. No answer. Today was supposed to be their big anniversary dinner. A whole 4 months together already... It was amazing. Keishi had said he would prepare a meal for them at home... But knowing him, he probably burnt the rice and gave up. That's why Ittetsu was prepared with at least 10 take-out menus to choose from.

Through the window, he could see the lights all on, but he couldn't see the man in question. He walked backwards, checking every angle to see if he missed anything. He checked the date on his phone, and the time, just to be sure. He walked back up to the door, and knocked one more time. No answer. he tried jiggling the doorknob, and it worked. Apparently Keishin had left the door unlocked. Again. For the fifth time this week.

He walked in, and shut the door behind him, locking it this time.

"Keishin? Kei? Are you home?"

He called out, walking towards the kitchen, where he smelled something burnt. He saw the thing he least expected to see. He expected that he would be panicking, trying to put something together, or trying to salvage the burnt item. Maybe even successfully cooking something. He did not, however, expect to see Keishin sitting on the floor, with his back to the cabinet, knees pulled up, and arms wrapped around them. He didn't expect to see tears rolling down Keishin's face. He had never, ever seen Keishin cry. Ever. It meant something was horribly wrong.

"Kei! What happened, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?"

"He's gone, Tetsu..."

Ittetsu sank to the floor, pulling Keishin into his embrace.

"Who's gone, Kei? What happened?"

"Shouyou..."

"What happened to Shouyou?"

"He... he committed suicide... He... hung himself..."

"Oh my god..."

"He was in so much pain... So much pain... Did you know, his mom died when he was seven? His dad was never there. He's been taking care of his younger sister since he was seven... seven! And-and they said they found self-harm scars that go all the way back to when he was eight! He was always so happy... And now he's gone... gone..."

Keishin closed his eyes, putting his head down, between his knees. Ittetsu hugged him closer, tears of his own starting to fall.

"Shouyou... is gone?"

Of the two, Ittetsu had been the closest to the orange-haired sunshine. He was taking this the hardest. Keishin shifted, pulling Ittetsu into his lap and hugging him.

"What now... How will we tell the team? His sister? Oh god, his sister! His sister must be so scared and alone right now..."

Ittetsu rambled on and on for a few minutes, before Keishin cut him off.

"We-we'll figure out how to tell the team. Should we... can we... adopt Natsu? I'd rather she not have to go through the foster system at this age..."

Ittetsu took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah... yeah let's do that... But for now... We need to go tell the team. Shouyou's neighbor has Natsu right now... So she'll be safe..."

Keishin took a breath and nodded his head.

"Yeah... let's go."


	3. Kei Tsukishima

_**"When a close friend unexpectedly leaves us, a piece of our heart is forever broken..."** _

* * *

**Kei Tsukishima**

"Hinata-kun is dead, Tsukishima-kun. He committed suicide yesterday."

Kei dropped the phone in shock. Did he just say...

"I'm sorry, what?"

He desperately hoped this was some sort of bad prank, that somehow Shouyou would be alive. Waiting for him tomorrow to walk him to school. Asking for one more toss from Kageyama. Jumping around like the overexcited person he is.

"Hinata-kun committed suicide yesterday... He was taken to the hospital but they couldn't save him... He was very thorough."

Kei let a few tears slip past his eyes. He desperately tried to steady his shaking voice, not willing to show any weakness, even in, no, _especially_ in times like these.

"I-I see... Thank you for letting me know. I have to go now..."

And before Takeda could say anything, he cut the phone. He stared down at the sleek black device in his hands for a minute before uttering a cry of fury and hurling at the wall as hard as he could.

"Dammit! Why Shouyou?! Why?!"

His tears fell freely down his face now. He wasn't able to contain his sobs. His sunshine... was gone.

"FUCK"

He screamed as loudly as he could, ripping his throat, making it red and raw. He collapsed on his knees, clutching desperately at his shirt.

He screamed. He screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. He screamed out for his sunshine to come back to him, to let this all be some sick joke. But no. His sunshine was gone and never coming back.

Gradually, his sobs quieted, slowly becoming weak cries and sniffles. He hid his head in his knees, bunched up in the corner of his room, rocking back and forth, muttering the same thing over and over again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

He broke into another round of sobs. He clutched at his hair, scratched at his arms, but no matter what he did, nothing could distract him from the searing pain in his chest.

He sat there for hours, unmoving and quietly sobbing, until his brother found him in that state upon his return from work.

"Kei?"

"Onii-san..."

This had to be serious. Kei hadn't called him 'Onii-san' in over 10 years now...

"Kei, what happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

His brother frantically fussed over him, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"Onii-san... he's gone..."

Akiteru cocked his head in confusion.

"Who's gone, Kei?"

"S-shouyou... he- he- HE COMMITTED SUICIDE!"

He broke into another round of sobs.

"Shouyou's gone! He's never coming back! I r-remember this- this h-he was so happy! What hap-pened Onii-san?! Why did he leave me?! Why..."

Akiteru was crying at this point too. He couldn't believe that little sunshine was dead. He had brightened up the house so much... He was always so happy! And, Kei was so happy... for the first time in years. He made the brother duo smile just by his mere presence! Why- _why_ did he have to kill himself?

"Kei... It's okay, it'll be okay... He wasn't happy here... He's happy now. He wouldn't want you to be sad either, right?"

Kei shakily nodded.

"Y-yeah...yeah..."

Kei gripped his brother tightly.

"But how- how can I not be sad? I loved him so much... And now he's gone..."

"I know, Kei... I know."


	4. Tobio Kageyama

_**"When your beautiful heart stopped beating, my heart just broke in two. Knowing that here on Earth, there will never be another like you..."** _

* * *

**Tobio Kageyama**

_Meat bunsssssssssss,_ Tobio chanted in his mind as he walked throughout his home. He was craving meat buns, but he knew Hinata would never forgive him if he ate without him. That annoying tangerine... He still hasn't answered the messages!

Nevertheless, Tobio waited for him. Definitely not because they were friends... Just because he didn't want Sugawara-san to hurt him over his favorite 'bAbY cRoW'. Yeah, that was totally the reason.

He continued his chant through his mind, pacing around the house and fiddling with his phone. His older sister Miwa even laughed at him. Laughed!

"Ne Tobio," she had said with that ever so annoying smirk on her face. "Ne Tobio, are you trying to create a moat for the house, huh?"

"No."

"..."

"Ne Tobioooooo,"

 _"What,_ Nee-san?"

"You're waiting for Shouyou-kun aren't you~"

Tobio turned a deep shade of red.

"Yes, so what!"

"You have a crushhhhh~"

"Nee-san."

"Yes, Tobiiiii?"

"I have a boyfriend. Shouyou has a boyfriend. We are literally just best friends. And I love Tadashi very much thank you."

Tobio returned to his pacing, continuing his chant until his mind registered what he had just said.

'WAIT- SHIT- NO, I MEANT- FUCKKKKKK"

Tobio buried his face in his hands.

Miwa laughed a deep, booming laugh and danced around, singing, "Tobi has a boyfriend! Tobi has a boyfriend!"

Kageyama was about to tell her to shut up, when his phone suddenly rang. It was... Takeda-sensei? He never called, unless something serious had happened...

Kageyama shushed Miwa and picked up the call. "Takeda-sensei?"

"Ahm... Kageyama-kun..."

"Takeda-sensei are you okay? You sound a bit off..."

"Kageyama-kun... something happened last night. Promise you won't freak out?"

At this point, he was on speakerphone, because Miwa had wanted to know what got her brother so concerned. Especially since he was normally an emotionally constipated little shit.

"I won't. What happened?"

"Hinata-kun... he committed suicide yesterday. They- they tried to save him, but..." Takeda trailed off.

Kageyama dropped his phone and fell to the floor, almost catatonic. His sister picked up the phone.

"Takeda-san... Tobio's not doing very well right now. Thank you for telling us. I will be going now, take care."

"Y-yes, you too."

And the line was cut. Miwa knelt down to her little brother's side.

"Tobio?"

She asked tentatively.

"Tobio, are you alright?"

Tobio ignored the question.

"Why would he commit suicide? Were we not good enough? Did something happen? What- why- when- he seemed so happy? Was it all fake? Did we do something wrong? Why couldn't we notice? Why didn't we notice Nee-san? Why... why..."

Tobio trailed off. He hadn't even registered the tears running down his face. He clutched his knees to his chest and rocked slightly back and forth.

"Ne... Nee-san... Do you remember the first time he came over?"

Miwa hugged Tobio tightly. "Yeah, how could I forget... Such a bright little ball of sunshine..."

"Y-you remember how he- he insisted on making dinner for us? It was so yummy..."

"Yeah, I remember Tobi-chan... I remember."

"W-we sat outside for hours... We played so much volleyball... He was so happy and so excited..."

"I remember that... I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that. He seemed so happy around you."

"...Then why did he leave? Why did he leave Onee-san? It hurts... Why does it hurt?"

Miwa hugged him closer.

"He... he had some issues he needed to sort out. It wasn't your fault. He just wasn't happy here. He's happy now, right?"

"He's... happy? But then... if he's happy, why does it hurt me so much Onee-san? Shouldn't I be happy for him? Shouldn't I be peaceful? Why am I feeling like this... so sad and angry... why?"

"It's because... You miss him Tobio. You miss him. We all do. He brightened up our lives so much, and now that he's gone, it's like... Like something's missing, right?"

"Yes... but... It hurts... It hurts Onee-san! Make it stop! Please! Make it stop hurting!"

Tobio grabbed his sister and cried. And cried. And cried.

And Miwa held her little brother and let him cry. And if maybe she cried a bit too, and whispered to the stars that night, 'Goodbye, Shouyou-kun... I hope you are peaceful now.' Well if she did that... nobody needed to know.


End file.
